


日李万机

by Jarsphere



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarsphere/pseuds/Jarsphere
Summary: 微博炸号之前写过的黄废，事前/事后/云霄飞车，收个合集。Edit：新的车脑洞会放在后面，随缘更新





	1. 屏息 · 其一

**屏息进化后卡面衍生**

PWP，重度OOC，再次预警。

湿滑的地板，急促的脚步，会发生什么显而易见。一向打着冒失牌的你假装惊惧地闭着眼，双手摸索着垫在身下的紧实线条，大着胆子把上身贴得更紧，磨蹭了两下。

这波不亏。

你数着他微乱的呼吸，埋在他胸口藏起脸上的狡黠，见好就收地缓缓直起身来

他的脸被乱发遮了小半，斑驳光影中那对紫色深潭映着你滴溜乱转的双眼，暗涌渐起

“摸够了吗？”他语气中仍是一派好以整暇，任由你拨开松散浴袍的系带，表情玩味。

“不够。” 在打破你平静表象之前，都不够。

虚跨在他腰侧的大腿微微下沉，柔软隔着比基尼那点少得可怜的布料擦着他的小腹，若即若离。你嘴角弯起一个挑衅的弧度，腰肢款动勾缠着他的视线，腿心保持着将触不触的距离缓缓向下，越过他的泳裤边缘，柔柔地压上了半苏醒的某处。

“唔……”你轻叹一声，俯下身在他锁骨细细密密地吮，胸前柔软贴在他胸腹厮磨。腰臀小幅度地画着圈，隔着两层布料蹭着那处火热取悦自己。你唇边逸出细碎的喘息，再开口时似是有些苦恼

“泳裤…又湿了呀……”

他的呼吸愈发粗重，放在身侧的双拳紧了又松，还是拦住了你要去扯他泳裤的手，摇了摇头。

“我有准备。”你挣开他的手，不由分说地扯下了那片已经格外紧绷的布料，却没想到被弹跳而出的挺立正打在腿心，发出一声惊喘。他轻笑一声，被挣开的手转而在你臀侧轻轻一拍，啪地一声响声清脆

“早有预谋，嗯？”

“是又怎样…”你被那声脆响惹得耳尖通红，却还是理直气壮地要将这场处心积虑的勾引进行到底

”你现在只需要考虑……“

手指沿着比基尼的系带划过小腹，勾起已是一片泥泞的布料拨到一边。你保持着跪姿微微后仰，把最娇嫩脆弱的所在向他敞开。他的瞳孔紧缩了一瞬

”想不想我 把它脱掉。“

不等他回答，你沉下腰，一坐到底

”唔……“

你的莽撞如愿地换来了他的短暂失控。来不及阻拦便被湿热柔软紧紧裹缠，他暗紫双眸中有刹那的迷离，喉咙溢出一声喑哑的低叹。放在你臀上的手不由自主地扣紧，五指深深陷入白软的臀肉，力道大得发疼。

他为你沉迷。

这一认知带来的满足感和征服快意几乎要盖过下身的胀痛。没有经过妥善扩张的甬道直接全根吞入还是有些勉强，你被顶得后仰，脊背弯出一个美妙的弧度，双手颤颤巍巍地撑在他大腿，眼眶蓄了泪，鼻腔哼出一个不知是痛是爽的颤音。

”……你啊。“泣声拉回了他的理智，你后弯的身体却让拭泪的手落了空。他一手撑地缓缓直起上身，另一手安抚地摩挲着你僵直的脊背，掌心温热。任何微小的角度变化对满胀的甬道来说都是折磨，即使他起身的动作格外轻缓，你仍是忍不住抓紧了他的肩膀小小地呜咽了一声。

”难受……“

他叹了口气，揽着你的腰略微上提，你不自量力地想要驯服的巨物抽离了小半。扣在你后腰的手在绷紧的肌肉上画着圈向下，在尾椎处久久流连。  
痒痒的。你终于喘出一口气，身体一寸寸软下来，任由他的体温将自己熨帖地包围。你眯着眼伏在他颈侧，呼吸拂过他因隐忍而渗出细汗的皮肤。臀侧的系带被扯开，泳裤滑落下来，被揪紧的布料勒得发疼的花瓣得了解放，在他指尖的轻柔抚触下缓缓绽开。逐渐褪去的不适让你那点挑衅的小心思重又复燃，双臂搂住他的脖子细细碎碎地喘，唇齿含了他的耳尖啮咬着，湿热气息挑逗地向耳底侵入

手掌下的肌肉紧绷了瞬息便被克制地压下。  
”你乖一点。“低哑气声警告地搔刮着你的耳膜

不要。

湿软舌尖扫过他耳廓，腰腹用了巧劲，含着那半根蓄势待发的灼热狠狠一绞

“不来吗……”

你仿佛听到他脑中理智断线的声音。

“……”

粗重吐息近乎咬牙切齿地扑打着你的皮肤。堪堪遮住胸前风光的布片被粗鲁地上推，莹白挺立跳动着脱离了泳衣的束缚，却又被大手掬起一只送到嘴边。微凉乳尖连同小半乳肉落入了火热口腔，唇齿不带怜惜地蹂躏着口中的滑腻柔软。快感凶猛地舔舐神经，仿佛要被吮咬吞噬的错觉令你头皮发麻，把玩他后脑微卷发丝的十指不受控制地收紧施力，以身做饵迎向被你亲手剥去温柔的野兽。

“另一边也、咿——!”

出了笼的捕食者不再配合猎物的节奏，在腿心缠绵抚慰的长指夹起早已充血挺立的花核，一片湿滑中自上而下重重一搓。你尖叫着缴了械，甬道哆嗦着泌出一股水来，再无挑衅余力

”急什么？“瓦解了你全部防线的野兽这才叼起了那团备受冷落的酥乳，沾满水液的大手拂过颤抖的腿根，扣着你的胯骨一压到底

”都是你的。“

你如愿以偿抛开了克制体贴的抽插深重狂乱，每一寸褶皱都被毫不怜惜地碾开。生理性的泪水被太过猛烈的刺激逼出眼角，你咬上他的肩，牙齿陷入紧实肌肉，舌尖舔舐着皮肤上汗水的微咸

这是我的。

他吃痛地闷哼却不肯稍缓攻势，只是捏着你的下巴强硬地吻上来。交缠的唇舌掠去了所有呻吟，你忘了呼吸，心脏在缺氧中爆裂般地搏动，双眼在他愈发变本加厉的冲撞中开始失焦，却固执地不肯稍闭，在迷蒙中映尽那对紫眸里的欲色深沉

这是我的。

层层堆叠的快感磨去了最后一丝神智，每一个深顶都能激起仿佛要焚毁四肢百骸的灼热。神经回路刺激过载，你脚趾抽搐蜷缩，语不成句地哭叫着他的名字。盘在他腰间的双腿绞紧，脚跟无意识地在腰眼磨蹭撩拨，牢牢地攀着颠沛欲海中唯一的浮木

这是我的。

”啧。“  
挂在他后腰撩拨的小腿被不满地掰开，恍惚间他把你放平在地，身下垫着那件被你胡乱扯掉的浴袍。双腿被摆成了大张的M字，大手握住你的按上膝盖

”自己扶好。“

阳光透过玻璃屋顶洒在他的背上，流畅优美的身体轮廓泛着刺眼的金，仿佛一尊不容亵玩的雕塑。然而他的脸背着光，阴影挟着仿佛要择人而噬的危险兽性笼罩上来，暗紫色瞳仁紧紧锁着身下向他坦陈所有脆弱的猎物。

你痴迷地以目光描摹他全身因自己而染的深浓欲色，贪欲在身体深处空虚地叫嚣

全都是我的。

你闭上眼，扶着膝盖的双手颤抖着下压，分开到极限的双腿和微哑气声一同发出了最直白的邀请

”———— 。“


	2. 电话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李泽言视角的phone sex，意识流，OOC

“李泽言……”她低声唤着，轻轻柔柔地，电波把落在话筒上的呼吸清晰地传送到他耳边。该死地带着抖。他攥紧了手机，向后仰靠在椅背上，烦躁地松了松领带。“你在做什么。”

“睡不着，“短暂的停顿中传来布料窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，”在…想你。“尾音化成了气声，是平时绝不应该出现在这间办公室里的暧昧娇弱。

”你在忙吗……“

他扫了一眼接下来的日程安排，按动办公桌上的开关放下窗帘。眼镜被取下，静谧黑暗中镜框碰触桌面发出一声轻响。

”没有。“他缓缓吐出一口气，薄唇贴近话筒诱哄地张合

“哪里在想我？”

电话另一边的呼吸声陡然急促起来，紧接着便是一阵闷闷的轻哼  
“不许咬枕头。”某处的布料紧得有些难受，他听见自己喑哑的声音，“听话。”

“哈啊～哪…哪里都想……”嗫嗫嚅嚅的。

“敷衍。”他哼笑一声。那张不老实的小嘴此时一定撅起来了。每次都是，撩了火就红着脸往后缩，非要欺负得狠了才肯泪汪汪地说两句好听的，乖乖承认自己馋嘴。

快一个月没见了。  
他从书桌底部的抽屉里摸出一片薄薄的塑料包装，闭上眼，松开了腰带扣。

“玩多久了？” 怒张的欲望被释放出来，手覆上去隔着薄膜缓缓撸动。没有那双柔嫩小手的感觉好。

“也没有……唔嗯…很久……”难耐的喘息藏不住心虚。他知道她在做什么。某次出差早归，他从虚掩的门缝听到过相似的甜腻喘息。那时他看到葱白似的手指仿着他的节奏揉弄湿漉漉的花瓣，大张的双腿间床单湿了一片，小穴却好像怎么都不满足，粉嫩入口空虚地翕张着，很快又颤动着吐出股水来。

“你撒谎的水平倒是一如既往的…稳定。”脑中的画面搅得他气息不稳，手上的动作加快了些，“手机开免提，放到腿根去。”

电话那端的喘息已成了旖旎满溢的呜咽呻吟  
“不……呜不行！会弄湿的……”

爱液飞溅打湿手机屏幕的情状太过鲜明诱惑，硬挺在他手心突地一跳，前端渗出点腺液。他额上浮起一层细汗，咬紧了牙，腮边肌肉鼓胀，“那就举着。”

一阵杂音后电话里传来了微弱的黏腻声响  
“听……得到吗……” 娇软的声音低微，羞涩紧张里藏着隐隐的兴奋，和他第一次分开那双莹白大腿俯首采撷那片销魂秘处时一样。她浑身皮肤都泛着情色的粉，咬着手腕随着他唇舌的动作一声一声地哼。另一手哆嗦着插进他的发，五指紧了又松，不知是拒是迎

可爱得让人忍不住想多……欺负一下。

“凑近点。”他听见自己对她说，“让我听听…你到底有多想我。”

“欺……嗯负人。”她委委屈屈地嗔怪，电话里传来的水声和娇喘却愈发清晰黏腻

“唔……你好湿。”他从干涩的喉咙里挤出低哑灼热的气音，”摸一摸你最喜欢的地方。轻一点，不许揉。“他的手动作不停，拇指指尖抚上前端轻轻摩擦，仿佛拨开花瓣若即若离地搔刮小核的不是她的手指而是自己的欲望。每次这样逗弄她都痒得脚趾蜷缩，扭着腰把自己往他身上按，不用多久就会……

电话那边如他所料地传来一声媚泣

“好痒…呜……李泽言，你…”她抽噎着顿了一下，“你亲亲我…亲亲我呀！”

“亲？小撒谎精。” 又想蒙混过关。他眯起眼，贴近手机把粗重喘息侵略性地灌进话筒，语带威胁，“手拿开，不准碰了。”

“别！呜……”电话里的人发出一声难耐的哭叫，“艹我！你艹艹我！”

“乖。”她在渴求着他。欲念在胸口横冲直撞，想要回应，想要入侵，想要把这份直白的渴求揉进怀里吞噬殆尽。想要她。  
”两根手指，插到底。慢一点。“

”啊嗯~“ 

他的手略微收紧了些，从顶端缓缓滑动到底，一声响亮的‘咕啾’声从电话里传来，仿佛欲望进入的是那处更加紧致湿润的所在。  
”唔……“ 他的喉中溢出兽一般的低沉呻吟，”按你…喜欢的来。“

”哈啊……“ 电话那边的人小口小口地喘着，水声连绵。”李泽言…唔嗯李泽言……“

“嗯…我在……” 她平时只有难受得紧了才会这样软着嗓子叫他的名字，挂在他腰侧的膝弯耐不住地蹭，央他顶得再深些。一腔嫩肉随着她扭动的腰臀蠕动，夹着含着往里面吞。他手上的动作乱了章法，黑暗的室内彼此的喘息低吟交融激荡。

“呜嗯…不够……”电话里传来的水声逐渐没了节奏，她的声音有几分狂乱，带上了焦急的哭腔，“想你……想要你！帮帮我呜……李泽言你帮帮我啊…”  
“里面继续。拇指沾湿揉前面，可以重一点。” 他也没有了余裕，额头青筋突突直跳，牙缝里挤出的话语中欲念深浓，透着无尽的干渴，“在我说停之前，不许停。”

“咿呀——！” 她的呻吟声陡然拔高，搔着他的耳朵钻进来，撩拨着胸口深处的渴念。  
“说想我。” 他想她。想在她滑腻肌肤留下属于他的印记，想看她因他濒临高潮时的泪眼迷蒙，想现在就碾开她身体深处每一寸绞缠的软肉，让她把一切都敞开，夹紧他的腰哭着喷出水来。  
“想你！啊呃！我好想你！”同样的渴慕从电话那端传来，他加快了速度，在她发出一声绵长尖叫时低吼着释放在薄膜里。

紧绷的肌肉松缓下来，他靠在椅背上听着电话里软糯的轻喘，声音餍足慵懒

“我可没说停。”


	3. 躲

在庆功宴上喝了两杯才回来，进门时他正在看书，沐在台灯暖光中的侧脸依然冷峻，只是看向我时眉眼多了些柔和。我赤着脚走过去抽走他手里的书，按灭了台灯，在黑暗中爬上躺椅跨坐在他身上，双手搂住他的脖子。熟悉的体温让我不由地喟叹出声，索性趴进他怀里，撒娇般地在他颈窝嗅蹭着淡淡的雪松气息  
他低低地笑，箍着腰将我向上挪了挪，好让我在他精实的腰胯上坐得更舒服些，一手捏着我的下巴抬起，鼻尖厮磨轻蹭，气息暧昧交缠，但主动索吻却被躲开，那双薄唇在黑暗中弯起一个恶劣的弧，若即若离不肯稍触。  
“学乖了？”   
语气中有我熟悉的危险。心头一虚没敢接茬，我伸手捂住那双在黑暗中也锐利得仿佛能看透我所有的眼，吻了上去。但是这人似乎不打算让我蒙混过关。舌尖怎么挑弄也撬不开他的唇齿，我努力回想他平日里攻城略地的动作，却发现自己总是被亲得晕晕乎乎，模糊的记忆根本总结不出什么技巧，无从模仿  
“笨蛋。”被取悦的男人不再为难，低笑着略微抽离制止了我笨拙的动作，薄唇贴着我的气声低哑，“张嘴，专心点。“ 我脸颊一热，乖乖闭上眼，脑袋里的小九九被交缠的唇舌搅散，融化成一片旖旎流向四肢百骸。氧气即将耗尽时这时隔多日的深长一吻终于结束，我轻喘着伏在他怀里，因薄醉而发软的手脚彻底没了力气  
但小腹却像蕴着团火。我难耐地扭腰，他呼吸有些粗重，半硬的那处愈发涨大，灼人热度让我软了身子，在他耳边催促地轻哼。裙侧的拉链被拉开，大手描摹着小裤边缘一路向下探进腿心，那处的布料早已湿透，他哼笑，“湿得倒快。躲我的骨气哪里去了？”说着，指尖便隔着小裤轻揉慢捻，百般挑逗  
“对…哈啊……对不起嘛” 我夹紧了他的腰，被作乱的大手收拾得腿根发颤，咿咿呀呀，语不成句，“那个项目……唔…真的很重要……”   
“嗯？不要回避重点。”长指隔着花瓣夹住小核细细搓磨，我哪里还顾得上他说了什么，爽得脚趾都蜷起来，十指揪紧了他被我扯开大半的衬衫，浪潮迅速堆叠几要攀上顶峰  
手指的动作突然停了。吊在距高潮一步之遥的地方不上不下，我发出一声近乎崩溃的哭叫，“你别又……！”   
“解释。为什么躲我？” 西装裤已被我打湿，他的声音还算平稳，由着我毫无章法地扭动，但额角的细汗和紧绷的下颌线让他远没有听起来那么游刃有余。  
可即便他自损八百，被扣在掌中的我也无力重占上风。不得要领的磨蹭远远不够，我几乎急出泪来，伸手去解他的腰带，也顾不上什么羞耻，吮着他的耳根招供讨饶，只求一个痛快，“不躲的话就总想黏在你身上无心工作……太丢人了呜……”瘪着嘴哼哼唧唧，委委屈屈地去扯他的内裤，“你快点啊……”  
“乖。” 他满意地扶着我的后颈，在鬓发和耳边落下一串情难自抑的吻，仿佛来自我的坦诚欲望是最好的催情剂。我呻吟着环紧了他的脖子，微抬了臀，泛滥的腿心把蓄势待发的灼热蹭得湿淋淋的。他抓着我的长发深深地吻下来，下身重重一挺——“奖励你。”


	4. 醒

在燥热中醒来。

床是软的，被单是软的，被大手托起的后腰是软的，蹭着半开大腿内侧的发也是软的。快感如蒸腾的暖泉抚慰全身，额发间渗了细细的汗，眼中清明挣扎了片刻便融成一片迷朦，蓄在眼尾的靡丽绯色溢了满脸  
察觉到你动静的某人陡然加快了攻势。温柔搅弄着花瓣的舌尖曲了起来，刁钻地顶住某点细细碾磨。

“……李…嗯哈……！”   
刺激来得太快，腿根登时便抖成了筛子，出口的低软轻唤猝不及防地拔高成一声娇吟。大掌压着弹动挣扎的小腹定在原地，他口里动作不停，鼻腔却因诚实热烈的反应逸出两声哼笑，灼热气息扑打在一片泥泞的花地上，磨人地痒

“咿呀——！”  
十指插进他微卷的发，酥麻一波波冲上天灵，后脑抵着枕头肆意地自喉中倾泻出满腔恋慕渴欲，上半身在他掌中弓起一道优美的弧，酥酪般的两团乳肉高耸着，随着他唇舌的动作颤出媚人的柔波

端的是秀色可餐。

他的喉咙深处仿佛着了火，眉眼凌厉的线条蕴满了深浓欲色，不知餍足地掠夺着掌中柔躯的每一分震颤娇吟。伏趴的角度让他看不见你的表情，但被舌尖舔弄时穴口的痉挛瑟缩已是足够直白的临界信号。  
还不够。  
他精准地拿捏住所有敏感脆弱，鼻尖顶开充血的花瓣，唇舌包覆穴口重重地吮搅，你只觉神魂都被摄走，脚趾蜷起胡乱地蹬着床单，尖叫着被那刁钻的唇舌从里到外吃了个干净。喉结滚动两下，吞咽不及的蜜液从嘴角溢出，给棱角分明的下巴浸染上潺潺水色。弓起的身子跌回床上，你瘫软下来，在余韵中小口小口地喘

“醒了？“  
他微抬起头，拇指擦过弯起的嘴角，低沉声线里压着情欲的哑。

这哪能不醒……又戏弄人。  
懒懒地哼了一声权做应答，高潮后酸软的腰肢被温热掌心按揉得格外舒服，你惬意地半眯着眼，伸手去撩他凌乱的额发，对上那双含了戏谑的幽深双眼却不由地起了几分羞

”我还没睡饱呢……“  
半真半假地嗔怪，双腿却不老实地并起些许去蹭他的发，脚尖攀上他肩背，调戏似地隔着衬衫蜻蜓点水般点画撩拨

”嗯？“  
他眉梢微扬，大手扣住夹着颈侧的双腿重又分开，偏过头，视线却攫了你的勾缠不放，欲色缠绵不留任何退缩的余地。你忘了呼吸，迷乱地看着他侧脸如雕刻般俊朗的线条缓缓贴上大腿内侧透着欲色的粉白软肉，看着那双仍然沾着水色的薄唇勾起一个弧度缓缓张开———

要被吃掉了。

齿关轻合时你发出一声近乎呻吟的惊喘，本能地挣动着想往回缩，却被他压着膝窝顺势而起，熟悉的气息带着两分危险裹覆上来

”没睡饱，精神倒是不错。“

被灼热抵住的穴口哆嗦着又吐出小股水液，渴慕坦诚直接。双臂邀请地攀上他颈后，扬起头在他喉间的凸起轻轻一啄

”嗯哈……彼此彼此“


	5. 事后 · 眠

趴在床上听着浴室的水声，眼皮一耷一耷地昏昏欲睡。太困了。纵情酣畅留下的疲惫被方才的热水澡尽数带出，一根手指都不想动弹，头发半湿，抱着枕头眼睫颤颤地进入浅眠  
朦胧间水声似乎停了，一阵窸窣后熟悉的脚步来到床边。你睡去的姿势太过豪迈，他低笑，一只大手圈住了垂在床边的脚腕塞回被单下，末了屈起食指，指节轻刮脚心。莹白脚趾无意识地蜷缩，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地咕哝了一句他的名字，像是抱怨又像是撒娇。  
“嗯。”他弯起嘴角轻声应了，松开手不再逗弄，转而拉起被掀得乱七八糟的被单给你盖上，触及肩头微湿时皱起了眉。“笨蛋。”略微嫌弃的口气，却放低了声音，拿过毛巾包住半干的发尾轻擦。“唔……”眼睛勉强掀开一条缝转向床边男人，英朗眉眼卸下了凌厉锋锐，睡袍系得松垮随意，在昏暗夜灯下满身餍足慵懒  
真好……迷迷糊糊地想。伸手扯住他睡袍袖口轻晃，“睡吧？”嗓音带了点使用过度的沙哑。“好。”他放下毛巾，理了理你凌乱的发尾，指尖抚过颈肩斑驳吻痕。 “别……我好累……”嘟起嘴往床里缩了缩。  
“怪我？” 他低笑，背后床垫微微下陷，一个轻吻落在鬓发，大手捂着酸软的后腰缓缓按揉，“下次撩拨之前，考虑好后果。”


	6. 沙滩

身下的沙子还带着阳光的热度，却因渐凉的海风褪去灼人高温，暖意熨帖  
头顶夜空是如他双眼一般的深邃的紫。天幕拥着星辰，他的目光拥着我。弯起的嘴角在他眼底漾起细碎的星光  
他缓缓地推进我赤呈于天地间的身体，胸膛一寸一寸地与我紧密贴合  
灼热躯体沉沉地压上来，为轻飘的神魂赋予重量，从惶惑的半空坠下，沾了烟火气贴向地面，直到脊背真实地感受着粗糙沙砾摩擦皮肤带来的痛痒。

我们交换着绵长的吻。  
海水拍打礁石，他的唇舌侵进来，勾缠着我的，搅散掠走所有的惊慌恐惧，只剩爱语呻吟在齿间撞碎成渴欲的浪花

想要你，想要你

我呜咽着拥紧了他，身体在深重的冲撞下一点点融化。他的手抚着我渗出密密细汗的皮肤，捉了一只跳动的乳揉捏把玩，忽而屈指夹了粉尖儿搓捻，指侧薄薄笔茧微糙的触感轻舐着柔嫩，我颤抖着弓起身却被他的臂搂紧了腰占有似的圈在怀里，雪松气息密不透风地裹上来，快感一波波冲刷着神经，无路可逃

“别怕。”  
他的唇在临界点蛊惑一般地吮吻着我的耳，喑哑气声挟着深浓的欲碾碎了最后的神智  
“跟着我。”


	7. 事前 · 看

周末下着雨的早晨，翻了个身想搂着某人的腰睡个回笼觉，不出意料地抱了个空。嘟囔了句什么，退而求其次地捞过抱枕蹭了蹭上面的软毛，迷迷瞪瞪地掀开眼皮  
他手里拿着份文件坐在窗前，沥沥小雨滤过天光，落在他脸上更显得线条清冷锋利。笔挺的鼻梁上架着副眼镜，长睫微垂，神色专注  
他今天没穿衬衫。浅浅V领露出前胸饱满的轮廓，适宜秋日天气的七分袖包裹着健实上臂，精干的小臂线条被腕表遮断，捧着文件夹的手指骨节分明，修长得惑人  
空气里弥漫着咖啡的暖香，他端起来抿了一口，长腿交叠，慵懒又矜贵。我早没了睡意，一双眼一眨不眨地，看着他喝咖啡时滚动的喉结忍不住咽了咽口水  
“你还真是很喜欢看我的脸。”  
他手中文件翻过一页，眼都没抬，清淡语气里夹着隐隐笑意。  
“不只是脸啊。”我的声音还带着前夜情事过后的哑，说得理直气壮。  
“哦？”他合上文件夹扬起眉看过来，对上视线我的脸蓦地一热，调戏他的花巧和舌头一起打了结，干脆整个人躲回被子里装起鸵鸟  
身边床垫下陷，被子在半真半假的顽抗中被掀开，露出我满脸的纯良。  
“躲什么？” 他双眼半眯，嘴角扬起的兴味在逆光下不甚分明。后腰的酸痛让我心里一虚，眨巴着眼里的无辜伸手去扯他手里的被子  
“我冷……”  
手腕被扣住拽向他，上身半离了床，长臂趁势插入空隙圈住了我的腰，缓缓俯身靠近。我心如擂鼓，又仿佛被那双深邃眼眸摄了魂，在鼻尖若即若离的厮磨中追着那双薄唇想要缓解喉中莫名的干渴  
“别急。”  
他微微偏头避开，气声哑哑的，眼中藏着一点猎物上钩的恶劣笑意。  
啄吻蜻蜓点水地落在嘴角，如窗外细密雨丝，沿着脸颊一路行至鬓发，缠绵悱恻。我的呼吸有些急促，想去搂他的脖子手腕却挣脱不开，只得在臂弯的桎梏中任他施为。耳根蓦地被含住轻咬，我惊喘一声，在舌尖扫过耳后皮肤时彻底软了腰。他低笑着覆上来将我圈在身下，我陷在床铺里，铺天盖地的都是他的气息，理智寸寸瓦解  
“先说说，除了脸，你还喜欢看哪里？”


	8. 屏息 · 其二

他被扑倒时有一瞬的怔愣。阳光下深紫眼眸满满地装着窜出水面的你，瞳孔微微放大。他脸上这份神迷太过惑人，你情不自禁地伏在他身上，低头去吮他皮肤上的水珠，用嘴唇数他的肋骨  
唇下肌肉的触感饱满而流畅，你遵从了心中某种隐秘的贪欲，张口，用力咬下去

他吃痛，闷哼一声，刹那间天地倒转。仿佛惊醒了某种不驯的兽，反扑而来的吮吻不复平日温柔，沿着锁骨落下一串红印，又痒又痛。温热结实的身躯沉甸甸地压覆下来，你喘不过气，伸手扯开浴袍在他腰侧痒处拧了一把，笑嗔他斤斤计较

他哼笑，“资本家的锱铢必较没见识够？” 说着便一手拿捏了你作乱的双手按过头顶。你不满地撅起嘴，偏过头让吻落在颊侧，却还是被他捏着下巴扶正脸亲了个够本。  
一吻毕心跳呼吸已然狂乱，你瘫在他身下面色酡红，胸前绵峰因喘息而微微起伏，莹莹双目藏着些狡黠瞪过去，一双唇水润润地张张合合  
“扯平了扯平了！”

“笨蛋。” 他的喉结滚动了一下。  
地砖冷硬，他索性将你一把抱起扛在肩头。突然的腾空让你惊叫出声，两条腿胡乱踢腾两下不知踹到了哪里，引来大掌掴在臀尖儿啪地一声脆响

“利息还没跟你算。”

什么利息……头朝下挂在他肩上又被打了屁股，你又羞又急脸涨得通红。浴袍在他起身时被随意地甩在躺椅上，你便捏了拳头在他光裸的脊背张牙舞爪地锤，  
“你这是剥削！”

啪。  
同样的位置又挨了一下，这次没有留力，大手安抚地揉捏着开始发红的皮肤  
“你乖一点。”他脚步不停，语气里甚至还带着点好整以暇的笑意。  
你在他肩头被颠得大脑充血，七分羞三分嗔地抗议资本家的暴行，“我不。放我下来！”  
“如你所愿。”话音未落你便被抛在了床上，枕被的柔软把下落的冲击接得妥帖。骤然换了姿势让你头晕目眩一瞬，他趁势用膝盖顶开你的大腿压覆上来。你窝在宽厚结实的怀抱里，整个世界都被他的气息填满侵占，正正地对上那双暗潮汹涌的深邃眼眸，一时间大脑停摆。

“我剥削？嗯？”他问，眉梢微扬，狭长双眸危险地半眯起来。你心里一虚，张了张嘴却想不出什么说辞能蒙混过关，只好一脸无辜地摇摇头，眨巴着眼装傻充愣。  
拙劣的演技让他低笑出声，薄唇弯起好看的弧度，缓缓靠近，你情不自禁地屏住呼吸阖上眼。

“不过，可以一试。” 预想中的吻并没有落下，低沉声音带着两分戏谑搔刮着耳廓，胸前一凉，你倏忽睁眼。长指不知何时挑开了我颈后的系带，泳衣散开，两团绵软跳动着暴露在微凉的空气中。  
……剥削是这么“剥”的吗！

“……” 你只觉整个人都烧了个透，一手捂眼偏过头避开他的视线。

“躲什么？”指尖饶有兴致地点了点早已悄然挺立的乳尖儿，“它对‘剥削’好像没什么意见。” 麻痒随着轻揉慢捻爬遍全身，你含混不清地呻吟一声，觉得自己的耳根仿佛要滴下血来

“另…另一边也……嗯！”  
坦诚总是能得来他的奖励。唇舌裹覆上被冷落的敏感，全身力气在挑弄中被吞噬殆尽，身体一寸一寸瘫软，在他掌中唇下融化成汹涌难抑的渴欲。你咬着唇喘息细碎，在他牙齿轻合时受不住地弓起身子索要更多。大手沿着脊背反弓起的弧线摩挲而下，粗糙温热的触感抚过腰窝、尾椎、探进臀瓣浑圆谷壑  
痒……  
他的呼吸扫过小腹皮肤，啜吻密密地宠过胯骨腿根，在显得过于漫长的焦灼中终于来到潺潺谷地。舌尖挑开花瓣抵住小核时你喉中忍不住溢出一声近乎呜咽的喟叹

“李泽言……”  
黏腻水声中你呢喃着他的名字崩溃般地扬起脖颈，手指插进他脑后微卷的发似拒还迎。下意识想要合拢的大腿被强硬地扣紧掰开，泛滥的腿心避无可避，只得随着舌尖的弹动不住地抽搐痉挛，穴口收缩着吐出一股股焦渴，将腿根臀肉浸润得水亮

“很可爱。”  
他抬起头，线条锋利的下颌一片水色，微乱的额发将他凌厉的眉眼勾出两分不羁的野，灼灼目光饱蘸爱欲攫取着你满身的旖旎余韵，声音哑得厉害。

“嗯……”  
侧腰被大手扣住，空虚一寸寸充盈满胀，褶皱在冲撞中被彻底撑开。爱语呻吟被过载的快感刮擦碾碎，神智在汹涌情潮的拍打中烟消云散，你筋酥骨软地陷在床垫里，双臂勾住他的脖子，在急风骤雨中一同攀上浪尖


	9. 久别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在酒会上给出差很久的某人一个突袭=v=  
> 第一人称注意

休息室的门落了锁，高跟鞋甩在一边，暗格领带扯松了挂在笔挺的衬领下。我的突然出现显然对某人来说足够惊喜，双臂将我揉按在怀，力道大得发痛。木质调的清冷气息萦绕周身，我抬头吻他的下巴，牙齿轻啮颌线，双手解开他两颗领扣探进去，在结实的温热上游走抚摸。肩线，锁骨，胸膛，一路向下，手指不老实地夹住胸前一点揉捏，噙住他的耳垂低声唤他的名字。腰间蓦地一紧，后背重重抵上壁纸的浮雕花纹，双腿被膝盖顶开脚尖离了地，整个人半骑在他大腿上动弹不得

“哎哎哎我的妆！”走廊上隐有人声走过，我秒怂，偏过脸慌忙伸手挡他，却被擒了手腕改搭在他肩上。火从眼底燃向暴露在唇齿下的侧颈，裙子拉链不知何时缴了械，锁骨一痛灼得我惊喘出声，手指揪住他颈后的发，“印…印子……”

“有这个空不如担心点别的。”身体被箍向他的小腹，剪裁合体的西装裤将更加箭在弦上的问题暴露无遗。礼裙半褪，掌心温热吻遍每一寸皮肤，微糙指腹抚下脊沟，若即若离扫过腰侧，难耐的麻随着他的指尖滑入堆叠布料。休息室里并不冷，但弓起的脊背却颤颤不停。汹涌的潮冲散所有的杂念旁思，神智沉沦在他和墙壁圈出的欲笼，无所缠绵的双唇溢出细碎呻吟，渴切地叙说无处安放的爱欲想念

“螺纹的？嗯？”皮带和撕开的包装一起丢在地上，他低笑一声卡着我的腿根撞进来，突然的饱胀感蛮横地摩擦神经，挂在他胳膊上的膝弯一阵抽搐，我尖叫着扣紧了他的肩，几乎被逼出泪来

“放松…”他被湿热绞缠得气息不稳，咬肌鼓动，不等我回应便又是一个深顶。脚趾都蜷缩起来，绷紧的脚尖随着粘腻水声一抖一抖，脚腕上的内裤滑落，湿漉漉的蕾丝啪哒一声掉下来

唇彩在他嘴角蹭出一道靡丽的红，我捧住他的脸，如同溺水般从交缠的唇舌间汲取氧气。心跳仿佛融为一体，搏动、气息、温度，所有的触感在相贴的肌肤间融化成同样灼热的渴慕

太深了……脊背被壁纸磨得发红，微痛被肆虐的快感吞噬。我无意识地抓挠着他的后背，迷乱间眼前扬起瑰丽的炫光，我喘息着扬起脖颈在被抛上浪尖的失重感中挣扎，却被不知餍足的兽叼住咽喉，拖回更疾猛的海潮


	10. 车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乱暴的车震，爽一下  
> 略重口预警

司机走远了。

抓着我脑后长发的手猛地一压，窄胯顶送给了两下狠的，喉口的软肉被蛮横地顶开，仗着前后座挡板含着他不温不火地戏弄了一路的我一下就被撞出了眼泪

“你好像玩得很开心？”

当然。  
路上某人紧绷的大腿和不稳的气息让我颇有成就感。挑衅地抬眼看他，手指沾了津液柔柔地包住小球，压住呛咳收紧喉咙，指甲轻轻一划硬是逼出一声平时难以听到的近乎呻吟的喘息。因我而起的欲念冲破了他无懈可击的冷静克制，沙哑低沉，灼得我身下一热，偷偷夹紧腿根占足了便宜狼狈退开

“咳…咳咳…”还没理顺呼吸便被整个人拎起来按趴在座椅上，粗重的喘息叼住我的后颈，方才作乱的那只手被他擒住，扯了领带绑在车顶扶手上

“你你你！快解开……啊！”

包装被撕开，大手卡着我的胯骨一撞到底，咕啾一声在狭小的车厢里格外响亮。突然的深顶让我尖叫着反弓起腰，上半身贴向车窗想要躲避流窜在所有神经的饱胀酸麻，却又因吊绑着的手腕而不得不落回去迎向更加不知节制的入侵。

“轻…啊……”  
颤抖的声音被撞得支离破碎，他吮咬着我的肩膀恍若未闻，压制住所有的扭动讨饶独断地把控所有节奏。长指勾起被草草拨到一边的底裤，湿透的布料拽成一股勒进交合处的泥泞，拉扯的力道时松时紧，内外夹击的刺激我哪里抵受得住，跪在座椅上的膝盖打起了颤，手腕发麻却又无处可躲，只得呜咽着小声撒娇  
“李泽言…呜嗯受不住了李泽言……”

他向来喜欢我在情潮汹涌时唤他的名字，稍稍缓了攻势，单手扳过我的下巴吻上来封缄了所有呢喃爱语，身下碾着我的敏感浅浅地喂。津液自嘴角溢出，我哼哼唧唧地喘，乖巧地吮着他的舌尖任由施为，下身却仿着唇舌的节奏一下下收紧。顶端被湿热绞缠让他猝不及防低哼一声，在我下唇一个狠咬，那只掌握生杀的右手重重地落在我的臀尖

啪！

火辣辣的痛感和陡然粗暴的冲撞让我尖叫出声。大手揉捏粉粉白白上的红印，手腕被解开，我整个人被压在车窗上动弹不得，仿佛要被顶穿。体液和皮革的气味刺激着神经，指尖揉按撑得发红的穴口，似乎在斟酌它的极限

“不…不行的！”我的声音都变了调子，哪知他不过虚晃一枪，双指分开花瓣暴露出脆弱的小核，故技重施拉起我的内裤

“———！”  
我已发不出声，浸透了体液的柔软布料成了最磨人的煎熬，随着顶送的晃动摩擦蹂躏聚集的神经末梢，夹杂着微痛的尖锐快感在颅内炸开，我整个人抖成了筛子，绞紧身体深处涌出一股水。车里的空气似乎越来越稀薄，交缠的喘息急促凌乱，眼前划过道道炫光，神智被连绵的浪峰拍碎，裹挟着最后的意识被吞进无边的海潮。


End file.
